1. Discussion of Related Art
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image sensors, and more particularly, to an image sensor capable of reducing noise in an image by controlling an operation of a pixel array.
2. Technical Field
A complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is a solid-state imaging device using a CMOS. The CMOS image sensor is cheaper to manufacture, is smaller in size, and thus consumes less power than a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor that includes a high-voltage analog circuit. The CMOS image sensor has been widely installed in household products including portable devices such as smart phones and digital cameras.
However, the resolution of CMOS image sensor is typically less than a CCD image sensor. Further, image quality of images produced by the CMOS image sensor may be degraded since noise is generated by devices included in the CMOS image sensor when the CMOS image sensor operates. Thus, there is a need for an image sensor that can produce an image with a higher quality.